Single in-line memory modules; i.e. "SIMM", represent a high density, low profile single in-line package for electronic components such as dynamic random access memory integrated circuit components. A plurality of these components can be mounted in line on a circuit panel whose height is little more than the length of the components themselves. The circuit panels can in turn be mounted on a printed circuit board daughtercard which can then be mounted on a printed circuit board mothercard. The spacing between adjacent daughtercards would then need to be only slightly greater than the height of the individual circuit panels or single in-line memory modules.
As SIMM sockets became more important in the industry, variations were developed to meet specific requirements. One variation included the 0.050 and 0.100 centerline low profile sockets sold by AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. under the trademark MICRO-EDGE SIMM connectors (the terms "connector" and "socket" are interchangeable). These particular sockets were designed to be used with modules having a thickness range of from about 0.047 inches (1.19 mm) to about 0.054 inches (1.37 mm). Subsequent to the development of the MICRO-EDGE SIMM connectors, modules having a thickness range of from about 0.042 inches (mm) to about 0.058 inches (mm) started to appear. Accordingly, it has now become desirable to provide a SIMM socket having contact elements capable of accepting the wider thickness range without changing the normal forces provided by the MICRO-EDGE SIMM connectors.